


Mr. G's Father's Day

by Buddykins



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Father's Day, Gen, Gifts, give adrien a dad, gorilla as adrien's dad, they both just need to be loved!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buddykins/pseuds/Buddykins
Summary: A day dedicated to fathers, but what does that day mean for Adrien? With a father that wants nothing to do with him what does this day mean for him and how does he plan to share it with others; namely his ever present and caring bodygaurd.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Mr. G's Father's Day

Father’s day was coming around the corner with little more than a week away, which is exactly why Adrien’s bodyguard was driving him to the mall where the boy could find a suitable gift for the occasion with the help of his close friend from school. He felt pity for the poor boy, that neglectful man of a father wouldn’t know a good thing if it tapped him on the shoulder and said-

“Mr. G, could we pick Marinette up from the bakery? She’s not able to get a ride.” Adrien interrupted his train of thought. Responding with a nod the driver changed their route for the short detour. It wasn’t long before they pulled up to the bakery and the young girl ran out with a small box.

The divine smell of baked goods filled the car as she sat down. “I brought us some pastries for the road, I hope you don’t mind Mr. G.” She said, offering him first pick of the goods. Graciously he accepted the kind offer, by far she was his favorite of Adrien’s friends; wherever she was there was sure to be a delicious treat.

The trio arrived at the mall and Adrien put on a baggy hoodie along with a baseball cap. “Alright, I’m ready.” He gave a smirk to his group. His father would never allow an outing such as this, but over the years Adrien’s bodyguard has become more understanding as to what the boys needs were; and an undercover shopping trip was one thing they had managed to get away with a few times.

Once they got into the mall they walked around to a few different stores, keeping a careful eye on his charge Gorilla allowed the pair to walk a little bit ahead of him. Never once letting them out of sight, but still managing to give them some space to themselves and also not being close enough for other patrons to know they were there. After all, being Paris’s most famous teen model’s bodyguard he himself was known to draw a lot of attention. 

While roaming the music store at a distance he would occasionally pick out a song on the displays listening to the beat and tapping his foot to a particular one he liked. It wasn’t long before they headed out heading into an appliance store where Marinette quickly led them to the baking isle where she looked for something practical for her dad. 

Strangely enough the next store the kids headed into was an athletics store, never would he imagine Gabriel even touching anything physically taxing. He shrugged off the thought positive that Adrien would know that nothing in here would be a good choice for Mr. Agreste. Trailing a ways behind the younger kids his eye caught on a bowling ball with a nice pattern.

Picking up the ball off the display he felt the heft in his large hands, oh the days him and his buddies would hit up the bowling alley after school, now those memories brought a smile to his face. He gave the ball a few pretend rolls with a satisfied look on his face before putting it back and going to see where his charges went; he might’ve taken his eyes off them for a second, maybe two.

After a few more pointless stores they headed to the food court. Here the crowd was much larger, so it was within reason he followed along closer to Adrien and Marinette. They got into a line for a Mexican grill so naturally he got into the lie right next to them. They all got their food about the same time and headed to the seating area, Gorilla taking a table a few spots away from them but moving his chair to face where they were. He enjoyed a large burger smothered in a spicy barbeque with steak fries while keeping an eye out on all the people milling around.

“I just don’t know what to get him.” he could vaguely hear Adrien complain between bites as he looked at his phone. It almost sounded like they were talking to someone else but he wasn’t sure. “I don’t just want to get him something random and say ‘here you  _ go _ .’ I want it to mean something.”

The bodyguard couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that. ‘ _ There isn’t anything that man would appreciate from you. _ ’ he thought to himself sadly. This was the first time he had seen Adrien trying hard to impress his father for the holiday, and the older man knew this would likely be the last.

Once more the small group went looking through various shops for a possible gift, and as they went from story to story they came to the last one with broken spirits. The two entered a toy store looking around aimlessly. Most of these shelves were filled with toys for kids under ten. The towering man almost laughed at the thought of Mr. Agreste receiving anything from this store.

But when a highly collectable action figure caught his eye he hurried to the display. Inside the plastic box sat one of his most sought after collectables spinning around on the lit up pedestal. Quickly he grabbed an employee dragging him over to the display pointing at the figure. “Oh those dude? We don’t carry those. It’s just a showpiece, you can buy one of these.” the teenager brought him over to a couple high shelves with a wide assortment of low end collectables.

With a sigh in defeat he trudged back to where he could watch Adrien who looked just about done too. The trio made their way back to the car, the only gifts in hand were ones that Marinette had managed to find for her dad; at least the trip wasn’t a total waste he shrugged to himself as he got into the car. The drive back to the bakery was quiet with both kids heavily involved in their phones, and the ride back to the estate was even quieter.

Eventually the week passed and father’s day came around; an even worse realization was that Mr. Agreste wasn’t even home. He was called in for a major business meeting and would be out of the house all day. When the bodyguard walked into the kitchen he saw Adrien sitting alone at the dining table with a pile of gifts wrapped up in front of him. He had no idea when the schoolboy could have even gotten these as it wasn’t any of the times they were together, nor from any of the deliveries they received.. Not being good with his words with a downcast face, the large man put a supportive hand on the boy's shoulder trying to convey his condolences.

“Actually, these are for you Mr. G.” Adrien stammered, trying to look anywhere but at the large man. “I’ll- uh be in my room.” He quickly got up and left the room.

Gorilla was absolutely shocked. Of all the things he was expecting when he woke up this wasn’t even on the list. Dumbfounded he plopped himself into the now empty seat looking at the assortment before him; a card envelope and four gifts of various sizes.

Grabbing the first gift picked was a thin square, and after struggling to open the paper with his non-existent nails he peeled back the covering to reveal a CD for an old band he used to listen to. It took him a few moments but it clicked in his mind that this was the same CD he had liked at the music store; tapping his foot and nodding his head to the beat.

Setting it down he made his way to one of the boxes, the little movement he made with it cause something to shift around inside and a delightful smell to fill the air. He had a good guess as to what type of surprise this was and sure enough when he opened it up he found a boxed of baked treats glazed in chocolate. While he was imparsial to almost every other sweets the boy has bribed him with, baked chocolates had just the right amount of flakiness and sweetness of cocoa to make him agree to just about anything. He definitely had to thank his favorite baker girl for assisting his charge with this.

The next gift was hefty, the weight of it shaking the table as he moved it closer to him. With some effort he managed to remove the wrapping to reveal a bowling ball case. The same pattern of blue flames he had found in the mall, only the box had a sticker reading ‘ _ Special Order _ ’. Curious to see what it might be he opened the ball to see that “ _ Mr. G _ ’ had been added to the top of the ball’s design. 

Now to the last box he was rather eager to see with else the young teen had gotten for him. This time he was truly surprised. In his hands now was the collectable figure that had been eluding his grasps for so long. No longer in stores, never out on a yard sale, and any online offer wanted over twenty times the price. But now, now he had it all thanks to Adrien. With a wide smile he got to the card, and opened it.

Back upstairs in Adrien’s room the blonde was spinning around in his desk chair nervously. It felt like it was taking far too long for his bodyguard to open the gifts. Maybe he didn’t like them, or even if he did maybe he was just gonna take them to his room. Should he go and check if he’s still opening them? Adrien’s mind was racing with worries, he knew this was a mistake.

His wild thoughts were halted as there was a knock at his door and his bodyguard stepped inside. “Hey Mr. G.” A nervous chuckle bubbled up. “I hope you liked them, I really didn’t know what to get. It was kinda the first time for something like this.” Adrien scratched the back of his head as the other man walked closer. “I bet your favorite was the action figure, it looked really cool and-”

The bodyguard cut off the stammering boy as he kneeled down to be eye level with him and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Pulling his card up to show the boy, this was his favorite gift; without a doubt. He might not have been good with expressing himself, and especially not with using words, but he found himself wrapping up the boy in a firm hug and was elated when he felt Adrien hug him back trying to squeeze him as much as his thin frame would allow.

‘ _ Dear Mr. G, _

_ This must all be really strange for you, I mean my father pays you to babysit me and I’m always causing problems for you. I’m sorry I’ll try to stop running off without telling you first at least. But I wanted to do something special for you since you’re always looking out for me, and not just watching me and keeping me safe like Father wants you to, but actually looking out for ME me. You’ve been by my side since before mom disappeared and all of a sudden you were the only one there for me, and I never said thank you for that. _

_ So thank you Mr. G. Thank you for being the father I always wished I had. _

_ ~Adrien _ ’

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved seeing people gush over Gorilla on tumblr and wanted to contribute to that! I think him and Adrien could really use some time together and heart felt moments because they both need some love!   
> How did you feel about the hole 'silent feeling' thing? I've never written for a character like that so it's definitely out of my comfort zone, so a couple words of improvement would be great, thanks!  
> I plan to follow this up within a week or so with a similar chapter but from more of Adrien's and Marinette's prospective of the trip and what not.


End file.
